The Wonderful World of xXLovelyAnimeLoverXx!
by xXLovelyAnimeLoverXx
Summary: Just a bunch of rejected ideas, one-shots, and a whole bundle of randomness all wrapped into one! And they come from yours truly! Welcome to the Wonderful World of xXLovelyAnimeLoverXx!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So hey guys! I recently came up with this blog-ish thing to give you guys a way to see all of my wonderful ideas! These chapters are kinda like rejected ideas from some of my stories, one shots I don't really like, and just plain randomness in my head! I really hope you guys enjoy these!**

**P.S. Even though the category says "Romance", the only romance in here is between the couples I ship (which means no yaoi/yuri couples). I wanted to clarify that since the characters I chose are both male. Also, This isn't going to be just for Soul Eater and Fairy Tail; this will include ALL ideas, rejected one shots, and randomness for other anime/mangas.**  
**This will also include OCs, so if you haven't read The Day We Disappeared (Fairy Tail) or The Runaway (Inuyasha), then you may be confused. I'm pretty sure you'll be able to find out who the OCs are, but if you can't, then I'll list them and the stories they appear in for you:**

**Kurimu "Kuri" Tani (Inuyasha, The Runaway)**  
**Kori Ame (Inuyasha, The Runaway)**  
**Mina Zankokuna (Inuyasha, The Runaway)**  
**Aster Meteor (Fairy Tail, The Day We Disappeared)**  
**Nova Meteor (Fairy Tail, The Day We Disappeared)**  
**Divina Psyche (Fairy Tail, The Day We Disappeared)**  
**Marina Hydros (Fairy Tail, The Day We Disappeared)**  
**Roxie Gravel (Fairy Tail, The Day We Disappeared)**

**Now then, let's continue on to see the very first idea!**

**Disclaimer: Do I even have to do one for this?!**

* * *

**Rejected One-Shot #1:**  
**Kori's First Attempt at Lechery**

"Okay, the way to do it is to charm the ladies with your amazing looks, and make them laugh and like you," Miroku said to me. I nodded my head and walked over to the group of young girls standing by the well while Miroku went to the older ones. I felt my heartbeat speed up as I approached them. Was this really training for me? Well, Miroku would never lie to me when it comes training, so I guess it is...

"Well, hello there-whoa!" I said as I tripped over a tree root and toppled into the buckets of water. The girls all stared at me before laughing. I just smiled at them before getting up. "I'm sorry... Let me help you get some more..." I said as I picked up bucket. Unfortunately for me, I have no idea on how to draw water from a well...

The girls began to giggle again, and one of them grabbed the bucket from my hands gently. "You look confused, so I'll show you how to do it." I watched in amazement as she filled three buckets in less than two minutes. She then handed me one and motioned for me to try it. I did pretty well for my first attempt, and the girls began clapping for me. I blushed and tried to get the attention away from me.

After a couple of hours of filling buckets, laughing, and talking, I headed back to our hut; I wanted to find Kuri and spend the rest of the evening with her. When I reached the hut, I didn't see Kuri, so I thought she must've been in one of the separated rooms. Almost as if she read my mind, Kuri came out from behind the house. I smiled brightly as she looked in my direction and walked towards me.

"Hey Kuri, I was thinking we could-" I stopped as Kuri walked right past me, like I wasn't even there. _What the hell...?_ I turned around and grabbed Kuri's wrist, intending to get to the bottom of this. "I was talking to you, Kuri..." she didn't glance at me, nor did she acknowledge my presence. Instead she yanked her hand out of my grasp and continued walking. I saw Sango step into the house and whispered something to Kuri, who nodded before continuing to walk away. She then sat down. I swear, everyone backed up a few feet, because we could feel the "pissed off" aura coming from her. I didn't care, though; I had to find out why Kuri ignored me.

I immediately approached Sango, determined to figure out what's going on. "What did you just tell Kuri?" I demanded.

"It's none of your business," Sango icily said as she got up and walked away. When Miroku approached her she angrily pushed him out of her way and stomped outside. I looked over at Miroku, and his eyes held sadness and longing in them. I decided not to worry about it, but I couldn't shake off the feeling of disappointment Kuri had left me with. In the end, I figured she'd talk to me in the morning.

_~Day Two~_

Two days. It's been two days since Kuri stopped talking to me. I now know that she's upset with me over something, but I don't know what it is... Every time I try to talk to her, she either walks past me or walks away from me. It's getting frustrating having her ignore me... The strange this is, she's only giving me the cold shoulder. She'll talk to everyone else, but completely disregards the fact I am talking to her. I need to figure out what I did wrong so I can fix it...

_~Day Ten~_

I am getting desperate here. Kuri hasn't said one word to me for almost two weeks, and I feel like I'm going insane. Every day I try to think of what would make her do this, but nothing comes to mind.

It hurts. It hurts knowing that I did something to Kuri, and it hurts knowing I can't remember! Sighing, I quietly put my bowl of rice down and excused myself from the group. I stepped outside as the sun set, and I saw Kuri walking towards me. I didn't bother to try and talk to her, because there was no use in it. We walked right past each other, not even muttering one word.

All of a sudden, I felt something collide with my back. I turned around to see it was Kuri, and she had tears streaming down her face. Finally... I thought happily. At least she was touching me now.

"I... I can't do it anymore..." she whispered. I wondered what she meant, and she continued talking. "I couldn't keep ignoring you! Even though you deserved it, it hurt me to see the disappointment and betrayal in your eyes... I'm sorry Kori... I'm so sorry..." I just wrapped my arms around her waist, content that she was finally talking to me again.

"What exactly did I do to make you give me the silent treatment?" I asked her quietly. She laughed gently before looking me in the eyes. "Well, are you going to tell me?"

"You still don't know..." Kuri said while resting her head on my chest. "It doesn't matter now; the past is the past, so let's just be glad it's over with." I nodded my head and subconsciously began stroking her hair. I heard purring, and I smiled gently.

**Author's Notes: Don't you think that was horrible? This was just sitting on my computer, and I decided I just HAD to upload it for this! But if you guys tell me you actually liked it, I will be very surprised!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I'm back with another rejected idea! This one will be taking place in my story The Day We Disappeared.**

**In this chapter, Roxie and Aster are outside of the Infirmary in Fairy Tail. Roxie and her exceed Cinna (and yes, I know she doesn't have an exceed yet... The next chapter of this will help to make this one make sense) went on a solo mission that seemed to be fairly easy. It turned out to be harder than they thought, and they were hurt badly, with Cinna ending up in the hospital.**

**I hope you guys like it, because I don't! **

**Disclaimer: I'm sorry Mr. Disclaimer, but you aren't needed here.**

* * *

**Rejected One Shot #2:**  
**Cinna in the Infirmary**

"Calm down, Roxie! I'm sure Cinna will be just fine!" Aster told the Earth Dragonslayer. Sparks, Aster's Exceed, joined in to help his partner. After all, he knew that Aster was madly in love with Roxie, so he'll do whatever it takes to make sure she's happy.

"Aster's right Roxie. I know Cinna, and she's not going to let something as trivial as this stop her!" Sparks said. Roxie ignored him and kept pacing across the floor outside the Infirmary's door. Finally, Aster grabbed her and forced her to look him in the eyes.

"Roxie, listen to me." he sternly said. "Cinna will be fine. She's not going to let this stop her, okay?" Roxie didn't utter one word and started to shake violently. She then looked at him and he saw the huge tears coming out of her eyes. "Roxie..." Aster murmured as he let her go and dropped his arms to his sides.

"It's... it's all my fault!" She wailed as she collapsed onto the floor. "If I hadn't been so blinded by fear, then I would've seen it coming, and Cinna..." Roxie choked up and continued to cry loudly. Aster dropped onto to the floor also and pulled Roxie into his lap. He hated seeing her cry, and it pained him to see her cry this much. He did all that he could to comfort her, but he knew the only thing that would get her to really stop was if Cinna made it out of this alive.

Aster and Roxie sat on the floor in front of the Infirmary for about thirty minutes, and no one dared bother them while they did. Finally, Roxie fell asleep in Aster's arms, and he set her down on the bed next to Cinna's. He noticed that Happy and Pantherlily were still here, along with Wendy and Carla.

"You should rest Wendy; you did everything you could and I'm sure she'll be fine thanks to you," Aster said as he squeezed Wendy's shoulder. Wendy nodded sleepily and picked up Carla, leaving the Infirmary for her own humble abode. "You don't have to keep guard, Pantherlily." Pantherlily ignored him and continued to sit in the seat next to Cinna's bed. Aster sighed and sat on Roxie's bed. _Please get better, Cinna... Aster thought. Everyone's worried about you, especially Roxie..._

"She's grown stronger since The Grand Magic Games..." Pantherlily said, with a hint of proudness in his voice, to Aster. "She's not as clumsy or uncoordinated as she used to be, and her magic power has grown considerably." Happy appeared out of nowhere and startles both Aster and Pantherlily.

"You liiiiiike Cinna~!" he teased Lily. Aster just rolled his eyes at the sight and smiled slightly; at least someone was acting normally during this whole incident. Everyone tried to fake it off, but no one wanted to make Roxie upset. Instead they just sat quietly and talked in hushed tones while Roxie sat in a corner of the guild. Aster could see the ring of worry that outlined everyone's heart, and he knew Nova could too; he just didn't want to say anything that would make Roxie feel any guiltier than she already did.

"H-Happy, what makes you t-think I like her?!" Pantherlily stuttered out. Just then Gajeel walked in, and he overhead Pantherlily, mistaking it to be a confession instead of a question.

"Oh, my cat has the hots for Nature Chick's cat?" Gajeel teased. Pantherlily's eyes widened at what he said.

_H-How did he know?!_ he thought. Pantherlily glanced over at Cinna, who was breathing slightly. Aster saw this and immediately knew; Pantherlily did have some type of feelings for Cinna. Now he understood the reason why Pantherlily always wanted to train Cinna. And if he thought about it, Roxie and Marina always said they'd look cute together. So what if Pantherlily really did want to be with Cinna...?

I wonder how Roxie would take it, knowing that the Metal Freak's cat wanted to get together with her "angel" Cinna... Aster face twisted in laughter as he thought of what she'd do to Metal Freak. Gajeel looked at him and wondered what could be going on in his head. Aster laid down in the bed next to Roxie, who has currently curled into a ball. He placed his hands behind his head and laid back. As soon as he did that, Roxie immediately shifted and placed her head on his shoulder while wrapping her arms around his torso. She also managed to intertwine their legs, so now he was trapped.

Aster felt his face begin to flare, and he didn't want to move, for two reasons: one, he could wake Roxie up, and that wouldn't be a good thing, considering how cranky Roxie is when she is awake earlier than she's supposed to; two, he actually... liked this. Roxie was always putting up a brave face, so it's nice that he gets to see her innocent side show once in awhile (even though he does sneak into Lucy's room with Natsu sometimes). He carefully maneuvered his arm so that it was wrapped around Roxie's waist. She sighed happily and snuggled closer to Aster's body, which in turn made Aster's face turn even more red than it already was. He could hear Happy snickering in the background, and he had a feeling that Mira was going to "mysteriously" have pictures of him and Roxie cuddled together tomorrow morning.

* * *

**Author's Note: Soooooo... How was it? Horrible? Amazing? You don't care one way or another? Well, just drop a review and wait for the next rejected idea of the Wonerdful World of xXLovelyAnimeLoverXx!**


	3. My Sad, Sad Life Story

**Author's Note: Hello my lovely readers! I know I haven't been on FF for a while, but something tragic happened to me two weeks ago...**

**You know how I said I got a Kindle Fore for my birthday, and that I was using it to upload? Yeah, well, someone at my school stole it out of my book bag during 7th Period.**

**And it had everything for the next chapter of my story.**

**I am no longer motivated to write for my stories, and even if I were, I can't remember the new ideas and stories I was thinking up. All of my information is gone, and I'll probably never get it back again. Now I have to start over and see if I could at least come up with something similar to what I had.**

**So yeah, I'm probably not going to update until summer; sorry guys...**

**In depression,**

**~xXlovelyAnimeLoverXx**


End file.
